knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Pjesme /William Blake
Ah, Suncokret! Ah, Suncokret! od vremena je taj Umoran, on, što želi saznat broj Sunčevih stopa, traži zlatni kraj Onaj gdje putnik završi put svoj; Gdje Mladić, što od žudnje skonča vrele, I Djeva, koju pokri snijeg, u noći Iz svoga groba dižu se i žele Tamo gdje i taj Suncokret moj poći. Bojah se Bojah se, moja besna će oluja zatrti krasno istinito cveće; Ali mi pod suncem ono buja, buja, Nikad ga ona otpuhnuti neće. I ne bi krasnog istinitog cveća ni na kom drvetu da se koči Cvetali su oni na mnogo drveća Besplodni, lažni, mada lepi za oči. Božanski lik Okrutnost ima ljudsko srce a ljubomora ljudsko lice užas, čoveka božansko obličje a usamljenost ljudske odore. Odore ljudske od gvožđa su skovane obličje ljudsko od vatre je, lice ljudsko peć je ognjena zapečaćena a srce ljudsko klisura je gladna. Čovečja bit Ne bi bilo Samilosti bez nečije Ubogosti; sažaljenja biti neće Kad svi budu naše sreće Iz straha se mir razvija, Dok sebična ljubav klija: tad Okrutnost omču spleće, pomno svoje mamce meće. U svetome sedi strahu, Lije suze po svem prahu: Poniznost se ukorijeni Ispod samih nogu njeni’ Troma sjena tajne tada Po glavi joj brzo pada; Gusjenica, Muha stane Tajnu jesti poput hrane. Plodom Himbe ona rodi, Rumenim, da jest, da godi; Gavran gnijezdo onda zdjene Sred najdublje njene sjene. Bozi zemlje i iz vode Traze Drvo sred Prirode. Zaludu im sve to bit ce, Jer u Mozgu Drvo niče. Izreke pakla (izbor) Vozi svoju zapregu i svoj plug preko kostiju mrtvih. Put preteranosti vodi u zamak mudrosti. Oprezna pamet je bogata, ružna, stara devojka kojoj se udvara Nemoć. Onaj ko priželjkuje a ne čini, hrani kugu. Presečeni crv prašta plugu. Utopi u reku onoga koji voli vodu. Luda ne vidi isto drvo koje vidi mudrac. Čije lice ne zrači svetlošću, nikada neće postati zvezda. Večnost je zaljubljena u proizvode vremena. Zaposlena pčela nema vremena za tugu. Nijedna ptica ne leti suviše visoko ako leti sopstvenim krilima. Mrtvo telo ne sveti svoje rane. Najuzvišeniji čin je staviti nekog drugog ispred sebe. Kad bi luda bila uporna u svojoj ludosti, postala bi mudra. Tamnice se grade opekama Zakona, javne kuće opekama religije. Golotinja žene je božje delo. Preterana tuga se smeje, preterana radost plače. Lisica kune klopku, ne samu sebe. Radost te ostavlja da stojiš na mestu, nesreća vodi dalje. Što je danas dokazano, bilo je nekad samo zamišljeno. Jedna misao ispunjava beskraj. Budi uvek spreman da kažeš šta misliš, nitkovi će te izbegavati. Orao nikad nije izgubio tako mnogo vremena, kao kad je hteo da uči od gavrana. Tigrovi besa mudriji su od konja pouke. Očekuj otrov iz stajaće vode. Nikada ne znate šta je dosta, dok ne znate šta je suviše. Slušaj prekor budale! To je kraljevska pohvala. Ako drugi nisu bili ludi, mi treba da budemo. Janje Janje, tko to stvori tebe? Znaš li tko to stvori tebe, Da živiš, i hranu dade Uz potok ti, sred livade; Tko ti dade to odijelo, Ruho meko, sjajno, bijelo, I glas takav, nježan tako Da veseli polje svako? Janje, tko to stvori tebe? Znaš li tko to stvori tebe? Janje, čuj tko stvori tebe, Janje, čuj tko stvori tebe: On što ima tvoje ime, Jer On Sebe zove Janje. On je krotak, blag, Njem’ stalo Bješe postat’ dijete malo. Ja sam dijete, a ti janje, Njegovo nas resi ime, Janje, Bog nek’ čuva tebe. Janje, Bog nek’ čuva tebe. Jeseni Jeseni teškog voća, puna mrlja Od krvi grožđa, nemoj proć’ već sjedni Pod naš sjenovit krov; tu počinut ćeš I zapjevat uz moju novu frulu; Najljepše tebi plesat djevojke će! Voća i cvijeća zapoj strašni pjev. “Pupoljak suncu otvara Ijepote Svoje i Ijubav prožima mu vene; Cvjetovi vise oko čela jutra, Cvatu niz blistav obraz čedne noći Dok bujno Ljeto pjevuši a laki Oblaci cvijećem posiplju mu glavu. Duhove zraka hrani osmijeh voća, A radost lebdi oko vrta, krila Lakih, il’ sjedeć’ na stablima pjeva.” Tako je Jesen pjevala kad sjede; Diže se tad i ode preko tmurnih Brda, al’ zlatni ostavi nam teret. Ljetu Ti, što kroz naše prolaziš doline, Obuzdaj svoje bijesne konje, smiri Iz nozdrva im plamen! ti, o Ljeto, Dizalo tu si često zlatni šator I spavalo pod hrašćem, dok ti uda Gledasmo žarka mi i cvjetnu kosu. U najdubljem smo hladu slušat znali Tvoj glas, dok podne vozi svoja kola Ognjena preko nebesa; uz vrela Sjedni, u vlažne doline nam, pokraj Obale bistre rijeke, baci svoje Svilene halje i potrči u nju: Doline naše vole žarko Ljeto. Slavan je naših barda strune zvon, Mladići su nam jači od južnjaka, Djevojke Ijepše u svom čilom plesu; Imamo vedra glazbala i pjesme, Jeke i vode čiste kao nebo, I lovor-vijence protiv sparne žege. Ljubavna tajna Nikad ne otkrij Ijubav svoju, Za nju znat’ nitko ne bi smio; Jer i blag vjetar dira hvoju Tih i nevidljiv cio. Ja otkrih, otkrih svoju Ijubav, Otkrih joj srce sve; Drhteći, hladna, u strahu ona, Ah, ode, nesta nje! Čim sam joj Ijubav otkrio bio, Putnik se pojavi tu, Tih i nevidljiv cio: S uzdahom uze nju. Otrovno stablo Na svog druga Ijut bjeh, smjesta Bijes iskalih – Ijutnje nesta. Na dušmana Ijut bjeh, reći Ne htjeh to – gnjev posta veći. Zalijevah ga ja u zloći Suzom danju i po noći I sunčah na smijehu svom, Mameći ga mišlju zlom. Jabuku on u svom granju Rodi, rastuć’ noću, danju; Dušman vidje gdje sred hvoja Blista, znajuć’ da je moja Drznu mi se u vrt doći, Ušulja se usred noći: Ujutro ga u dan svježi Vidjeh gdje pod stablom leži. Proljeću O ti, što rosnih uvojaka gledaš Dolje kroz jasna okna jutra, baci Svoj anđeoski pogled na naš otok Gdje kor te pojuć, o Proljeće, čeka! Brijeg jedan drugom šapće, a doline To čuju; oči s čežnjom nam se dižu K blistavom stanu tvom: iziđi, svete Neka ti noge posjete naš kraj. Istočnim dođi gorjem, naši vjetri Cjelunu nek ti mirisni plašt, daj nam Zorom, u suton, kušat dah svoj; prospi Bisere zemljom što te strasno žudi. Prstima lijepim odjeni je, grud joj Poljubi nježnim cjelovom, i stavi Zlatnu joj krunu na klonulu glavu Što uvojke je čedne za te splela! Uspavanka Snovi, tkajte sjene plave čedu mom iznad glave, Slatki snovi kojim ovi mjesec ga što tiho plovi. Čedu mom, sne, iznad čela pahuljica budi bijela. S anđelom ga blagim i ti čuvaj, slatki sne, i štiti. Slatki smiješci, noću zato bdijte, dok spi moje zlato; Slatki smiješci, kakvim smije majka se što svunoć bdije. Slatki uzdasi, u oči nek vam san se noćas toči, Golubinji, koji čine da noć blago, brzo mine. Spavaj, spavaj, dijete drago, svaki stvor sad spava blago; Spavaj, spavaj, spavaj sretno, dok ti majka jeca sjetno. Slatko dijete, u tvom liku vidim pravu svetu sliku. I mene će stavit’ leći tvorac tvoj i suze teći Za me će mu, za te, svete, za nas, ko kad bješe dijete. Trajno gledat’ dano ti je njegov lik što ti se smije; Smješka meni, nama, mio, on što je djetešce bio. Dječjim smijehom on se smiješi, nebo, zemlju mirom tješi. Zimi Zimo, zaključaj dijamantna vrata: Sjever je tvoj, na temelju duboku Tu podigla si dom. Ne tresi krov svoj, Ni stupove tim kolima od gvožđa. Ne čuje me, već teška jaše preko Bezdana; oslobodila u čelik Okovane oluje je, i gledat Bojim se, žezlom ona vitla svijetom. Neman je to što koža joj se lijepi Za jake kosti, gazi preko stijena Što ječe, čini da sve vene, zemlji Haljinu svlači, krhki život ledi. Sjedne na hridi, zalud mornar vapi, Taj jadnik što s olujama se bori, Dok nebo smiješkom ne odagna tu Neman u špilje ispod gore Hekla. The garden of love I went to the Garden of Love, And saw what I never had seen; A Chapel was built in the midst, Where I used to play on the green. And the gates of this Chapel were shut And “Thou shalt not,” writ over the door; So I turned to the Garden of Love That so many sweet flowers bore. Kategorija:Poezija